Muero por ti
by Shiro kokoro-chan
Summary: Basado en la canción "Muero por ti" de Río Roma desde la perspectiva de nuestro amigo Natsu, denle una oportunidad :D mal summary ¡SUMIMASEN!


Muero por ti

Natsu POV

Aún recuerdo el día que nos conocimos, nos invitaste a comer eso fue raro para Happy y para mí y como no iba a serlo si ni siquiera nos conocíamos; eres la persona más rara que hemos conocido, pero tu rareza se convirtió en algo con el paso del tiempo que se volvió agradable ya que el gremio está lleno de gente así, pero ninguna como tú.

Nos volvimos amigos el día que nos conocimos, sin saberlo muy en el fondo tal vez no estaba de acuerdo con eso pero ya sabes como es el destino le encanta confundirnos. Hubo un día en el que me di cuenta que no solo te quería como un nakama sino te veía diferente, te notaba más linda cada que te hacía enojar y reír; no sé explicarlo pero los demás si se daban cuenta que te volvías cada vez en alguien muy especial para mí. Te fui queriendo con el tiempo y una noche comencé a soñar contigo, siempre salías haciendo algo que me gustaba pero no importa que fuera todo lo que hacías ya que me alegraba el soñar contigo, la verdad es que siempre que cerraba los ojos aparecías tu eso era todo lo que quería.

Me di cuenta que no solo quería eso, necesitaba más de ti, ya no soportaba solo soñar contigo eso no era nada a comparación de que deseaba estar contigo como algo más como ese alguien que solo es para ti y no quieres compartir ¿Cómo es que le dicen? Así, te quería como mi novia para que nadie se atreviera a lastimarte porque estaría yo para protegerte.

El día que decidí confesar mis sentimientos lo recuerdo y no como algo agradable, sino como una tarde en la que todos mis pensamientos pasaron de ser algo alegre a convertirse en algo doloroso que no deseaba volver a pasar. Ese día entraste por las puertas del gremio y saludabas a los demás como cualquier día y al acercarte a un lado mío te dije que teníamos algo importante de que hablar, te tome de la mano y te lleve al lago donde suelo pescar con Happy, durante el trayecto no voltee a verte pero estoy seguro que tu cara expresaba la confusión del no entender porque te saqué de ahí tan apresurado. Al llegar te mire a los ojos que brillaban por la puesta de sol que había en ese momento, y me atreví a confesarte que te quería, te dije lo que sentía por ti, todo lo que pasaba por mi mente era el si me corresponderías; no debí hacerme muchas ilusiones porque volteaste a mirar el piso y note que cambiaste tu rostro confundido a uno triste, no necesitaba el escuchar lo que seguiría, creo que ya lo había visto venir.

-Perdón, pero yo no puedo, no… no siento lo mismo que tú. Lo siento, en verdad yo…-

Te detuve, no quería escuchar cómo me rechazabas con esos ojos, verte así me dolía. No entiendo porque querías llorar si él que sufría era yo. Te mire y te dije que estaba bien que nos olvidáramos de esto y continuáramos como siempre, no sin verte al final con un poco de tristeza pidiéndote que no cruzaras miradas conmigo porque sería difícil para mí el poder olvidar lo que siento por ti contigo haciendo eso. Aceptaste, dijiste preocupada, que nunca harías algo que me lastimará sin saber que eso lo hacía.

Ahora ha pasado un tiempo desde aquel entonces pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti, volviste aparecer en mis sueños y en mis deseos, eso ocasiono que nuevamente notara que en serio no soporto solo ser tu amigo, te deseo como la persona más importante en mi vida y yo como la tuya.

Pienso en irme para no seguir sufriendo por algo así, yo juraba poder controlar mis sentimientos, no sé si alejarme o decírtelo ya que no aguanto tener que cargar con esto yo solo. Me pregunto cuándo es que me enamore si de inicio nunca te vi como lo hago ahora, de seguro si me hubieran dicho que me enamoraría de ti me hubiera reído como idiota por tal tontería que ahora es la que me tiene así en estos momentos. Juraba que nada me lastimaba pero ahora muero por ti; cada que te veo tengo que fingir el ya no sufrir por esto y sonrío con la esperanza de que mis sentimientos te alcancen algún día.


End file.
